


Tradition

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [21]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Jasmine prepares for a Christmas on the opposite side of the world.





	Tradition

“I’ve never spent Christmas in the Northern Hemisphere before,” Jasmine says, still confused by the snow falling outside and the logs burning on the fire.

She never thought she’d stay in Canada long term (which is why she’s still living with her aunt), but after Total Drama, she didn’t want to leave. To be specific, she didn’t want to leave Sammy.

Her wonderful girlfriend takes another sip of her hot cocoa, before looking up at her. “Does it seem weird?”

She sits down beside Sammy, putting her arm around her. Her relatives have no problem with her dating another girl, but she knows Sammy’s family were very bad about it (at least, they were when Sammy still lived there). So she isn’t surprised to see Sammy glance around the room with wide eyes, before remembering where she is and relaxing into the embrace.

“Sorry,” she says, sighing.

“You don’t need to be,” Jasmine says, wishing that Sammy didn’t have such a horrible family (but also relieved that she’s now living here with her and her aunt).

Sammy smiles gratefully and kisses her cheek. “Thank you. So, why is Christmas weird up here?”

Jasmine smiles too. “Well, for one thing, it’s cold here. I mean, back down under we go swimming and have garden parties in on Christmas Day. You lot have roast turkey, but we have a barbeque.”

Sammy laughs. “A Christmas barbeque! That sounds awesome. Does this mean you’ve never seen snow at Christmas?”

“No, never,” Jasmine says. “But I should get a snowy Christmas this year. And things will be different, but in a nice way. And I’m glad to be spending this Christmas with you.”

“Me too,” Sammy says. “I might actually enjoy Christmas this year.”

Smiling sadly, Jasmine gives her a kiss. “I think you will.”


End file.
